A Broken Chain
by Kidalana
Summary: Time in the hospital is unmeaserable, no telling what will happen next. continuation of Parallel World


**Chapter**: Shut Up, Kat

**Note**: Find the pattern in the numbers and tell me.

**Disclaimer**: Ahem. I don't own it.

**Beata**: Email to Apply

A Broken Chain 

"1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233—"

Ulrich interrupted Kat's recital of the numbers, "Shut up, Kat."

She paused and then continued, "377, 610, 987, 1597—"

"Shut up, Kat," Ulrich glared at the brown haired girl.

Her brown eyes portrayed nothing but her voice everything, "2584, 4181, 6765, 10946…" defiance.

The brown haired boy next to her turned and glared at her, "Kat, shut up, right now."

They were sitting on a bench next to each other, the girl wearing red, the boy blue. Other than that they looked like male-female twins. The area around them was had people around, watching. It was the location of a soccer game, the nurses, doctors and patients had gathered in the gym to witness this event.

The soccer ball flew into the black haired girl's hands and she threw it to the center of the field. Across from the bench sat others a blonde boy clad in purple included, he blew his whistle and that told the brown haired boy—Ulrich—to get on the field. He rushed on relieving a particularly discouraged redhead and an excited girl. He waved to the latter and stood by the soccer ball.

In the goal facing him, grim determination on her face was Jane, a pale blonde with silver eyes, ready for his kick. The whistle blower—Odd—blew the whistle for Ulrich to know he could kick and Jane to be ready.

"17711, 28657, 46368, 75025, 121393…" The girl—Kat—looked up and smiled at the people glaring at her. Though she could not see, she acted as if she could, her eyes were brown, true but now they had a permanent milky glaze over them, they had for a while.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

The lab was crowded, they were just at capacity and the whole place was an accident waiting to happen. People examined things under microscope, calm and under control nothing could happen to them, heated beakers over Bunsen burners. Safety? What strange word are you talking about? It's perfectly fine to drink coke in a contaminated environment. What kind of crazy talk is this, _safety_?

A man with coke in hand set it down next to his station, a woman with her lab coat reached over for something from his station. Her sleeve caught the bottle's neck, tipping it over and cracking the glass. Coke spilled everywhere but the buzz of conversation kept them oblivious.

Another man walked over and set his hand on the spilled coke, his hand slid, barely missing the edge of the Bunsen burner. He put his face down on his hand and sighed, that was close. Before anyone had realized the near catastrophe the beaker, heating alcohol, cracked and sent glass and it's contents every where. The man nearest looked up as he made a startling conclusion… his jacket was on fire. He flipped, running around the lab in panic, startling people and causing more accidents.

Someone dropped their reagent bottle which held the virus exposing the entire area to the deadly plague.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

The computer lab was empty excluding a blonde girl with purple bangs who sat at a strange looking computer, she typed furiously and shouted things into her headset. She seemed to be talking to herself and the woman observing found this all very queer.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

A girl stood, bow drawn, arrow knocked. Black gloves and bracers were on both arms, she wore a black skirt that barely reached her knees, black boots reached the bottom of the skirt leaving no skin visible. Her shirt was black, the sleeves reached the top of the gloves and the bottom of the shirt reached the top of the skirt. Her purple eyes stood out amidst the ensemble she wore, her black hair however blended in, left down it covered her quiver, it full of black arrows. Grim determination was on the girl's face.

Next to her was her companion, she was shorter than the girl but just barely, her almost-white blonde hair moved in the breeze and blended with her white dress. Unarmed she stood a bit behind the other. Her sky blue eyes were filled with a million emotions, sadness, anger, frustration, hope… a war seemed to rage inside the silent girl.

Before the two stood something that resembled a crab you might see by the sea, it was bigger than the people and bore an eye on it. The black haired girl let an arrow loose and knocked another arrow as it flew through the air to land center on the eye. The crab blew.

The black haired girl was surprised at what she had done and turned her head to smile at her companion. Her companion silently smiled, "Good job, Geb, but don't get too cocky, it's been the downfall of many Lyoko warriors before so don't let it be yours."

The black-haired girl-Geb-nodded, "I'll remember that," she paused, delited at the thought of being a 'Lyoko-Warrior', "Eva, did you see that?"

The other girl's name was obviously not Eva but a reply came still, not from Geb or the other but from elsewhere, "I saw that Geb. Now if you don't mind I have some reprogramming to do."

The silent one smiled at the comment and then replied in her soft voice, "Reprogram? You can't even program."

Geb sat this round out, the two could argue, she'd let them be. She had gotten her head ripped of too many times before. Originally, when she first moved to America from Russia Eva was the only one who actually greeted her, at the time Geb thought the friendship wouldn't last, first friendships never lasted for Geb. After a month Eva lost her sad, hard exterior and began to loosen up to her new friend. Friday night in the month of September something happened that Geb would never forget.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

Kat sat leaned against the wall, still on the bench and another person walked over. The new comer wore the same as Kat and Jane, a uniform of some sort. She smiled at the younger brown haired girl and brushed a strand of her own unruly hair out of her face.

"Hey, Kat," she said, voice with a slight accent.

Kat, still facing the field replied in her calm, well-mannered, voice, "Think Ulrich will get the ball in the goal?"

"Hmm…" the newcomer pondered the question for a while and then sat down, "He's just as good as you, could you make it?"

"Yes."

"Well then he probably will."

"Aren't we the prophetess of hope."

"Thank you, Kat, I'm touched."

"Glad I could make someone happy today."

The other leaned against the wall, abandoning the plywood strait back sitting position and folded her arms, "Actually, Jane's pretty good in the goal, you saw her during the game, Ulrich couldn't get a shot past her."

"Then how'd the team get a goal?"

The second-Galadriel-paused for a moment, "Can't remember."

Kat laughed, smile on her face and eyes lit with amusement, "You can't remember, Galadriel?"

"That's right, Kat, I honestly can't remember."

Kat laughed again, moments later Galadriel joined in.

"I should write this stuff down," she said, blue eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes, I'll remember that when Christmas rolls around," As Kat said that the two's carefree laughter stopped and they turned serious.

"You really think that we'll be in the hospital so long?"

"I don't know—"

"Hey look!" Galadriel pointed to the field, Ulrich had kicked the ball to the goal and Jane now stood in the goal, ball in hands, amazed at what she had done, the audience was stunned.

"What happened?"

Galadriel, surprised replied, "Jane caught the ball."

"What?" Kat stood up, "Yay Jane!" she screamed.

Jane was as surprised as Galadriel, her silver eyes were portraying nothing but genuine surprise and her face was easily read.

Ulrich was baffled as well, as was Odd. Scott rubbed his eyes and asked everyone if that was truly Jane.

Galadriel and Isabelle's beepers brought most of the room down Earth and reminded the Gym why they were there. Galadriel's carefree, surprised, happy face fell and went back to being serious and sad. She consulted the beeper and then left the room, Isabelle following.

The room was silent, they all knew what the beeper meant, that little beep told them everything, it controlled their lives, the beep could mean only one thing—the plague had claimed another victim.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

**Note**: Once again, name the number sequence. Catherine, don't give it away! Oh and if anyone's interested contact me about 'the great edit'. Don't know what it is, I have a blog entry dedicated to that!


End file.
